craftingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Port
Port is the area you spawn in when you first join CraftedMovie. It is a very interactive area, with free dispensed items, quests, note blocks and more. In port, there is a path leading to an area for each map (creative, pve survival, anarchy, minigame). In these areas, there is a button. When you press that button, you will be teleported to the map of your choice. Creative When you turn right in port, you will see a yellow path. If you follow it, you will go to the creative area of port. In the creative area, there is an automatic cookie destroyer (activated by stepping on a pressure plate), a giant mooshroom head, and a board explaining the rules of the creative map. On the path leading up to this area, there is a notice board, and unlimited sign dispenser, so any member can place a sign there. There is also a sign telling you what you get for each amount donated. Anarchy When in port, if you go straight ahead you will reach the anarchy area of port. This leads to the button which will send you to the anarchy map on the CraftedMovie server. This is the only PVP area of port, and is a dangerous area filled with lava and fighting. At the end of the Anarchy area, there is a list of rules (not that there really are any) that apply to those in the anarchy map. On the road leading up to this area, there are 3 noteblocks, and a seat to 'sit' in while you 'play' them. PVE Survival If you turn 180̊ in port, you will see a green path leading to the PVE survival map teleporter. This path has a list of rules, administrators, CraftedMovie crew, and moderators. The area after this, is a small village leading to the button that sends you to PVE survival. On the right, is an interactive studio, with several dispensers, rooms, buttons and levers. On the left, there is another house, with a err, **random** pressure plate inside. At the end of this area, there is a list of PVE exclusive rules. Minigame The minigame area is on the left of port, and is a rather simple one. On the road leading to it, there are cauldrons to stand in while you are away. In the area itself, there is a large table, with several seats surrounding a bonfire, and a button leading to the minigame map. Quests In port, there are 2 quests. The aim of these quests, is basically to get to the end without dying. They both have secret entrances, which I will leave for you to find. Survival Quest The survival quest consists of stepping on pressure plates, manouvering through mazes, climbing vines and being attacked by poisonous potions. It is currently open, and needs more than one person to get past it. Anarchy Quest The anarchy quest is currently closed, but can still be accessed and leaves you believing you can do it, only letting you know it's closed after you spend a long time trying to get to the end. It consists of lava, fire, arrows, and slowsand and is impossible to finish without nearly dying.